sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
Locations
Locations visited in Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. Abydos Abydos was a bright, rich city surrounded by electric eel-infested water. Several canals cut through the city with graceful bridges spanning over the waterways. Several pyramids soared over the city. Statues of Anubis decorated the white walls. Ziplines ran between homes. There were also sewers beneath the city that could be accessed by a door or a well. At the town square, there was a way to enter the Abydos Museum and the upper area. In the upper area, there were many shops and businesses, such as Montu's Monster Shop and Kemmet the Inventor's home. Beyond several canals lies the Council Chamber Courtyard. Abydos Canal Abydos Canal was a large water canal in Abydos (hence the name). It was infested by Electric Eels, which were later driven out. Abydos Museum The museum's entrance was a large room that a hall off to the left which held the Abydos Jewels. If the visitor went straight from the entrance, they would enter a large room that had a large curved table, the Jewel Inspector, and the Monster Inspector. There were three wings (left wing, center wing, right wing) that held monsters. Abydos Plaza The plaza was the main focal point of Abydos, set up with ziplines, a well, side paths, and the Abydos Museum. A juggler worked in the plaza, amusing those who came by, such as the fat Abydosian woman. Corridor of Champions The gauntlets all had the same basic layout, but each level had a different difficulty. In the main lobby, there was an area in which the participants of the gauntlet could see their score. On the other half, there was an area where the participants had to be tested prior to partaking. This test involved somersaulting over a fence to retrieve a diamond. Council Chambers The Council Chambers were surrounded by a canal of water that could be passed over by bridges. The water that flowed in the canal contained Spinefish, but it wasn't electrified by Electric Eels. Inside the building, it was a circular design with a center area. A room went off the where the mayor lived. Council Chamber Courtyard The courtyard featured palm trees, canals, and sweeping bridges. In the canals, there were Spinefish and statues that resembled the god Anubis. There are lamps that are visible from in the water, and the hang from beneath the pathways. Grand Canal The Grand Canal was the main point of the Abydos Canal. The poor bird lived near its waters, and Khonsu operated a boat there. Montu's Monster Shop Montu's Monster Shop was a small shop in upper Abydos. It featured a long hall in the entrance, and a small chamber in which Montu stood and sold his monsters. Akaria Akaria was a beta location removed from the final version game. Heliopolis Heliopolis was a large expanse of sand surrounded by a vast ocean except for the Southern border, which is the Great Wall and Uruk. Bedouin Outpost The Bedouin Outpost was situated along a small beach community in which its inhabitants lived in tents. Most of them were explorers or nomads. It offered a shop to buy Capture Beetles, to increase your health if you have four Gold Ankh Pieces, take on a monster side quest, or read the Rosetta Stone. Cursed Palace The palace was located in the self-named desert in Heliopolis. It was a sandy colored building with a frontal ramp up to the entrance. A long hall was located inside, and there were three doors: one to the left, one in the center, and one to the right. The center door was guarded by the Pharaoh's Guards, and it could not be accessed until they were free and until Sphinx had the Royal Invitation. Beyond the doors was the Pharaoh's room, which featured a large thrown and an underground passageway. Great Wall of Heliopolis The Great Wall of Heliopolis contained three entrances each numbered. It was a large wall that was visible from all points of Heliopolis. The first entrance housed Anubis Tower, and was protected by a series of monsters. It was the first entrance that Sphinx ever entered. The second hosted a myriad of more dangerous monsters, and led directly to Uruk Canyon. Sphinx was only required to visit this place once, however, he could return at any time. The third and final was the third entrance that Sphinx visited. It led to the Uruk Islands via teleportation. Great Wall Entrance I Like the other entrances of the wall, Great Wall Entrance I was a dark, stone area that featured a number of monsters protecting it, as well as chambers. The first room contained a gas vent in which Almost-a-Bulls would appear. Beyond the door was a bridge that led to a platform, raising Sphinx up to another floor. A bridge would take him to a sequence machine that would in turn give him the blowpipe. Two rooms off to the sides were accessed by a platform. A large tower was also inside, known as Anubis Tower. Great Wall Entrance II Like the other entrances of the wall, Great Wall Entrance II was a dark, stone area that featured a number of monsters protecting it, as well as several traps. It lead to the Uruk Canyon. Great Wall Entrance III Like Great Wall Entrance I and II, the entrance was dark and ridden with monsters. It had several water valves and a canal down the middle. It was accessible by visiting Heliopolis Point. Heliopolis Desert Like the rest of Heliopolis, the Heliopolis Desert was a vast expanse of sand that was accessible from multiple points. Part of the location was pressed up against the ocean, forming a beach near the Bedouin Outpost. It featured various types of geographical structures, such as cliffs, mesas, plateaus, and so on. Heliopolis Point Heliopolis Point was smaller than Heliopolis Desert but larger than South Beach. The Cursed Palace Area however, was much more fertile for farming. The shore line contained two Helian stores and a dock. East of the shore was the Great Wall Entrance III and Sekhmet's Squirt Farm. Lost Temple of Heliopolis Like all of the other large temples in Heliopolis, the Lost Temple of Heliopolis was a dark, stony place that was ridden with monsters. It contained a series of corridors, rooms, and halls as well as traps and places of danger. South Beach South Beach was a small shore at Heliopolis. Across the ocean was Sun Shrine Island. Sun Shrine Island The island appeared to be rather small, and the temple took up most of its space. The temple featured a sculpture of a pharaoh's head, and was mounted on the top of the building. Luxor Palace The Luxor Palace was a large palace in which Tutankhamen lived. It had large marble floors and several rooms. Some parts of it contained sewers and secret passages. Courtyard The palace's courtyard was a square shaped yard with ladders that led to a second level. Trees, grass patches, flowers, and benches were also included in the yard. Treasure Room The Treasure Room was filled with old treasures and amulets, as well as a sarcophagus that transported Tutankhamen to the Mysterious Location. Mysterious Location The location was accessed by use of the Mysterious Amulet when used at a Portal God statue. The pyramid contained the Shield of Osiris, an Eye of Ra laser that resembled the head of the Geb Queen, and the mummification chamber in which Tutankhamen was mummified by Menes and Set (in the shape of Akhenaten). Sakkara Sakkara was a beta location removed from the final version of the game. The real Sakkara is a vast Egyptian burial ground. Among other tombs, the step pyramid of Pharaoh Djoser is found here. Uruk Uruk was made up of volcanic landscapes, black soil, and rivers of lava. High mountains and volcanoes were visible along the horizon. Black clouds often loomed overhead. Castle of Uruk The castle was a tall, black structure that holds the Eye of Ra on the top of it, destroying things in its wake. It was surrounded by high, dark walls surrounded by rivers of lava. Several towers jetted out from the base of the castle and around the central tower that held the Eye of Ra. It was decorated with spikes, thorns, buttresses, bridges, and what appeared to be a courtyard near the front gate. Planetarium of Amusement The planetarium was a large round room that had a central ball that would launch Tutankhamen according to which key was in the shrine. It was part of the Castle of Uruk. Triple Mummy Room A group of chambers in the Caslte of Uruk designed to keep safe a Statue of Atum. Accessed via an antechamber of the Castle, it saw the first use of Triple Mummy. Flooding Room The Flooding Room was a row of three rooms in the Castle of Uruk. The central room periodically flooded the floor with water briefly before draining. Outskirts of the Castle of Uruk The Outskirts of the Castle of Uruk were lava-charred and desolate. However, the area was not completely lifeless, as it did contain monsters and palm trees. For most living things, it was quite unsuitable. The area curves counter-clockwise (toward the Blade of Osiris) and later clockwise (from Blade to Portal Chamber) around the castle. The Castle itself is clearly visible from all areas here-essentially allowing a clear shot from the Ray. Uruk Canyon Like the rest of Uruk, the Uruk Canyon was a hot, lava-charred wasteland that contained vile monsters such as the Big Bull and Tree Creature. It contained three separate rooms that gave energy to a center room that contained Ketta. It, like the Islands, appears to be some distance from the Outskirts, as the Castle of Uruk cannot be seen anywhere. Uruk Islands he Uruk Islands were mysteriously floating slabs, and massive of what appeared to be charred rock in the Uruk region. There were several different platforms, one of them containing the Geb Queen's Palace, and another the Uruk Temple. Like the Canyon, the Caslt of Uruk is not visible, implying that the islands are a large distance away. Category:Locations